Chapter 25 - Test OF Faith, What Is Your Motivation
Misty and Brock stood around both of them breathing heavily as they stared at the girl as she stood several feet in front of them. “Man she’s quick. “said Brock “No kidding…if only we could catch her.“ said Misty “You two are strong no doubt, but let me ask a question. Why are you here and doing this? “ The girl asked “What.” said Misty “You heard me…why are you two here? Why did you two become shinobi knowing of the danger that comes with it? “ The girl asked as she pointed at them. Misty looked at her hands and thought about the question for a few minutes and then looked into the sky. Brock stared at the ground for a few minutes, before looking up at the girl who was staring back at them. “To be honest I don’t know why. Timothy asked Ash to help him protect the world and since he’s my best friend. I guess there was no way that I was letting him do this by himself. “ thought Brock “I see and what about you Misty? “ The girl asked “Mine would be the same as Brock’s…there just no way that I’m letting him do this alone. “ nodded Misty as she looked back at the girl. “Well I see you both want to protect your friend. Your motivation is clear to me now, but one more question. Why are you here? “ The girl asked “We just answered that!“ Misty shouted “Yea now stop with the games! “ shouted Brock All of a sudden the girl dashed toward them both kicking Brock in the stomach and then punching Misty in the stomach. Both Misty and Brock were sent flying back into a tree nearly snapping them both in half. "Before all I wanted to know your motivation. Now I want to know your conviction." smiled The girl as she walked toward them. Misty and Brock shock off the attack and got back to their feet. "What is your reason for being here? Do you believe that anything you do here will change anything?" asked The girl as she stopped walking and put her left hand on her hip. Misty looked at the girl as she stared at them with her ice blue eye's sparkling in the ray of sunlight like two sapphires. Misty and Brock looked at each other for a few minutes then they both nodded their heads. Both Brock and Misty walked toward the girl until they were standing side by side several feet away from her and they got into their fighting stances. "So do you have an answer?" asked The girl "We have one for you." smiled Brock All of a sudden Brock stomped his right foot, but the girls reaction was too quick and she jumped into the air just as several earth spike shot out of the ground. Misty jumped up toward the girl and swung her fist at her, but the girl floated backwards causing the attack to miss. "That won't work." smiled The girl Just then the girl was hit by a powerful force and was sent flying toward the ground. "That punch was so powerful that I got hit by the force of it. That girl's strength is amazing." smiled The girl as she hit the ground. Just then Brock stomped his foot again and the earth underneath the girl wrapped around her like ropes. "And Brock...his ability to use earth jutsu without hand signs is also amazing." thought The girl as she struggled to get free. High above her Misty dived toward the girl and with her fist she punched the girl in the stomach which threw up a large cloud of dust. Misty jumped out of the cloud of dust and landed next to Brock. "You wanted our answer...its we don't know. We have no clue if what we're doing will help change anything." smiled Brock "Yes and in the end were putting our trust in Timothy. Since we first came to this region we've seen a lot of crazy stuff and it probably won't be the last." laughed Misty "It was something he told use one while we were all training. Dream as if you'll live forever, live as if you'll die today." smiled Brock They looked at the cloud of dust and when it finally dispersed there in all medium sized crater with the girl's body in the middle of it. "Come on Misty let's go help Ash and Pikachu." said Brock "Right." nodded Misty and they started to run off in the direction Ash went. "Wait!” shouted A voice They both stopped in their tracks and when they turned around they saw the girl stand at the edge of the crater without a scratch on her. "But how...that was a direct hit." wondered Misty "So that's the reason...that's your conviction." laughed The girl "What's so funny?" asked Brock "Well it works for me...you two pass." said The girl "What?" wondered Misty and Brock confused. "Follow me." smiled The girl as she walked off. Misty and Brock looked at each other for a few minutes and then back at the girl, before following him .................. Ash looked back at Pikachu who was trying to get back to his feet. "Hay buddy are you ok?" asked Ash "Chu...Pi." moaned Pikachu "Tell me Ash what is it that drove you to become a shinobi?" asked The man "What does it matter?" asked Ash looking at the man. "I just want to know." He smiled "Because back when I first came to this region It seemed every time we ran into a new obstacle I couldn't do anything. It was always my pokémon that save me and if they were in trouble there was nothing I could do and I felt helpless and weak. Now I feel as if I can do more because I feel stronger." smiled Ash got back to his feet. "I see your motivation is strong, but tell me what do you gain from this?" The man asked "What are you getting at!" Ash shouted All of a sudden the man dashed toward Ash and threw a punch at him, but Ash block his fist by grabbing it. When Ash blocked the punch it caused him to slide back a little as they began to try and overpower each other. "Has Timothy ever told you the reason why he was training? Tell me Ash...what do you gain from helping Timothy do this?" asked The man “That's enough!" shouted Ash All of a sudden Ash held his hand at his side and a sphere of white energy appeared in his hand. The white sphere started to shine with a blue glow to it as its color completely changed from white to blue. Ash thrust the sphere into the man's chest and he was sent spinning backwards into a tree snapping it in to. "What the...." wondered Ash Ash stared at his hand for a few minutes, before looking back to where the man was sent flying. "Chu." said Pikachu as he walked up to Ash. "Was that the Exosphere, but how did I...." wondered Ash still in shock. "Yes you did." said A voice Just then the man landed several feet in front of Ash and Pikachu without a mark on his body. "Chu...Pika...Chu." said Pikachu "But how?" wondered Ash starring at the man. "Tell me Ash...why? Why are you here?" asked The man "I'm here because I want to be. I could've said no to Timothy and turned all of this down, but a part of me actually wanted to do this. To experience all this." smiled Ash "Pikachu...Pi." nodded Pikachu "I kind of figured that." laughed The man "What's so funny?" asked Ash "It's nothing...you both passed the test." smiled The man "Test...what test? asked Ash confused. "Pika." said Pikachu confused as well. "Come follow me so we can find your friends." urged The man as he walked off. "Pika." said Pikachu as he jumped onto Ash's shoulder. "I know." nodded Ash They followed the man for a few minutes until they finally saw Misty, Brock and the blue haired girl. "Ash, Pikachu are you two ok?" asked Misty "Chu." waved Pikachu "Yea we're fine, but what about you two?" asked Ash "Don't worry about use." smiled Brock "You three are very strong without a doubt and your very dedicated to the goal you've set. said The man "Why did you attack us though?" Misty asked "Because we had to test your strength to see how powerful you had become." laughed The girl "Why?" asked Brock "Because your destinies are now intertwined with Timothy's for reason's we don't know." explained The man "What does that mean?" asked Ash "Your lives are in more danger than you know now that you have chosen to travel with Timothy. Dark clouds surround the Jetix Region and most of which I am sure will be coming for him." stated The man "I don't care. Timothy told me from the beginning that the region...no that the entire world was in danger. It was there and then I told him that I would help him protect the world and I'm not going back on that word not here not ever.” smiled Ash “The entire world…did Timothy foresee something that we did not." thought The man to him self. "And I’ll stand by him." nodded Misty "Me to." agreed Brock "We kind of figured that you would say that as well." laughed The girl "Alright must leave you for now, but we will be in touch again." nodded The man "Hay wait who are ya'll?" asked Ash "Just call me Marc." said The man "And you can call me Linda." smiled The girl All of a sudden they both began to glow and in a flash light they both disappeared. Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock all uncovered their eyes only to there on the ground were Marc and Linda was standing was a scroll. "It's a Moon Scroll." said Brock as he picked up the scroll. "I wonder what that was all about?" wondered Misty "Its like they were trying to teach or help us understand something, but I don't understand." shrugged Ash "Pika." said Pikachu "Well they said that they would see us again later...so until then let get to the center of the forest." urged Brock "Yeah your right." agreed Ash "Well lets get going then." said Misty They all got ready to take off running when all of a sudden they were surrounded by a towering wall of fire. "All man...now what." said Misty Just then out of the fire walked two teenage boys and a teenage girl. One of the teenage boy’s was light skinned and had light brown hair wearing a white and black jacket with black pants. The teenage girl was light skinned with long red hair that reached down to her waist. She wore a black shirt and black pants with a long sword on her back. The other was a tall paled skinned boy with white spiky hair wearing a completely black outfit with a scarf around his neck and a brown sleeve around his left arm. “You have something we want.” smiled The brown haired boy To Be Continued................................ Category:Season 3 Content